You Let Him What!
by Sara K M
Summary: Emma talks to David about how upset she is that he let Henry drive the truck
1. Chapter 1

YOU LET HIM _WHAT?!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Once Upon a Time**_**.**

**Author's note: Don't worry, I'm still working on "Thicker Than Water Part II" and I've got plenty of ideas for "The Voices", too. But after watching last night's episode, I couldn't get this scene out of my head. Most people seem to think Emma wouldn't make a big deal out of the fact that David let Henry drive the truck. I disagree, with Emma's initial reaction on – screen. And as a mother, if someone had let my child drive down Main Street when they were only twelve years old, I'd have a fit, even if the man **_**was**_** my father. **

Emma was glad everyone enjoyed the celebration at Granny's. It was almost like they were a real family again. And it was great that Ariel had found her prince. Emma could still remember seeing how happy they were from the mirror. If _that _could happen…maybe the Wicked Witch could be defeated soon.

But after she and Henry returned to the motel room and he was settled in bed (it was almost 10:00PM by then), Emma returned to her parents' apartment to talk to them about what happened with Henry. She hadn't forgotten how Henry came in, all excited because "David let me drive his truck!" That was unacceptable. She knocked firmly on the door as soon as she arrived.

"Hi, Emma" David greeted her cheerfully. He'd had a great day obviously, from his point – of – view. He'd spent time with his grandson, his grandson thought he was "cool" and to top it off, Ariel had found Prince Eric. Emma knew that was even better news for her romantic, always – optimistic father than it was for her. He was completely unaware of the _big_ mistake he'd made today. She'd enlighten him.

"David, we have to talk," Emma told him marching into the apartment. She looked around the apartment for a minute. "Where's Mary Margaret?" She was pretty sure David was behind the idea to let Henry's drive the truck. After all, it had been his vehicle. Still, Emma intended to talk to Mary Margaret as well. It was obvious she had been aware of the plan to let Henry drive, if nothing else.

"Sleeping," David replied shrugging. "She gets tired easily these days. And since she can't sleep for long periods of time…"

Emma nodded. Right. She remembered being eight months pregnant. "Well, speaking of children, I need to talk to you about what you did with mine today. You seriously let Henry _drive_ a truck? What were you _thinking_?" Emma put her hands on her hips as she finished talking.

David shrugged, still not getting the problem. "I thought you said Henry wanted to do something exciting. Learning to drive is exciting. And it's my truck, so I can pay for the damages."

Emma's eyes widened. She felt like shaking him. If he was any man other than her father, she would. As it was, she kept her hands on her hips and leaned into David's face. "Damages?! What if there had been damages to _Henry_? Who would pay for _that_?"

David's face sobered a little. Good. "Okay I can see why that would upset you, but Emma you let Henry go with _Hook_ last week. What was he doing with him? How is driving a truck any different than doing whatever it was on the boat?"

Emma sighed. David still wasn't getting it. "Because Hook kept him on _one _boat, David. He may have been doing…things, I admit, but he wasn't in that much danger as long as he stayed in one place. You let him drive down _Main Street_ from what I understand?" David nodded sheepishly. "What if he hit something more valuable than the garbage cans? Like a telephone pole? Do you know how many people are seriously injured by hitting telephone poles? I do! Remember I've been in law enforcement. Or he could have hit _someone else_ and injured an innocent party as well as himself? Did you ever think about that?"

David looked at the floor as he finally realized the mistake he made today. "I'm sorry, Emma. You're right. Mary Margaret tried to tell me it might be dangerous, but I didn't listen. I was just…so hurt that he thought Hook was more fun than I was. I _had_ to do something better than him. Last year…Henry really looked up to me. He loved spending time with me. I miss that."

Emma felt a little sorry for David as she remembered the near – hero worship Henry had once had for his "Gramps." But still… "I understand, David. But there _has to_ be a line between doing things Henry enjoys and doing things that are extremely dangerous. I worry about Henry enough in Storybrooke because the Wicked Witch is on the loose. I don't need to worry about him because he's with you, too."

David was still looking at the floor. "Yeah. I guess I'm not as cut – out for this father stuff as I thought. I can't even take care of my grandson. What am I going to do to the next one?" He glanced at the bedroom, where Mary Margaret was sleeping.

Emma shook her head. "No, that's not true, either. You used to be great with Henry, and you can be again. You just need to figure out how to adjust to his new circumstances. And…you're not so bad with me, either, I guess."

David's eyes lit up at the compliment. "Really?"

"Really. Look why don't you try doing some of the stuff you used to do with Henry? Horses and sword fighting?"

David shook his head. "Henry was interested in that because he knew we came from the Enchanted Forest. Now…it wouldn't mean anything to him. That's why I wanted to do something that would make sense to him now. I just didn't think about it very thoroughly, I guess."

Emma shook her head. "Just because he doesn't remember his heritage doesn't mean he's not the same person, David. Hook showed him pirate stuff, and he enjoyed that, even though he doesn't remember Hook or being on his ship. He likes video games about sword fighting and saving princesses. I'm sure he'd like the real thing, too."

David nodded. "Thanks, Emma."

"But I mean it, David. If I ever hear you let Henry do something like this again, you can't watch him anymore."

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

YOU LET HIM WHAT?!

Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Once Upon a Time.**_

**Author's note: I intended this story to be a one – shot, actually. But I realized that Regina would probably want to talk to Emma about what happened, too. After all, Regina wasn't very comfortable that Emma let him hang out with **_**Hook.**_** She would definitely have bigger problem with David letting Henry drive the truck than Emma did (even though she allied with the Charming's now, there's still a lot of history). **

**And since I **_**did**_** leave the story open, it's easy to add a second chapter. I think this will be the last chapter of this one, though. I'm really trying to work on "Thicker Than Water Part II." ( For those who read that story, you might be interested to know the chapter I'm working on is about the Snowing wedding. Yay!)**

The next morning, Emma and Henry were happily munching on pancakes with cinnamon at Granny's. Henry was still pretty excited about his driving adventure from the day before, and he was trying to convince Emma to let him try her car as well. "But Mom, David said I did a good job for my first try! Why can't I try it?"

Emma sighed. "Because it's dangerous, Henry. And David won't be letting you drive the truck anymore, either."

Henry looked disappointed as he took another bite of pancake. They ate in silence for another few minutes before Regina walked in. She stared at Emma for a minute before saying quietly, "I need to talk to you for a minute. Alone." She looked exactly like Emma looked last night when she went to talk to David. Emma nodded, having a pretty good idea what this was about. They both stepped outside the diner. "Okay. What is this I hear about David letting Henry drive his truck? Do you realize how easily he could have been injured!? I thought I could trust you to keep my son _safe_. Now I find you let him hang out with a pirate and with a man that lets a twelve – year old operate a vehicle?" Her hands flew in the air as she talked, showing how angry she was.

Emma sighed. Regina was going to have to realize what happened yesterday wasn't her fault. How was she supposed to know David was going to make a stupid decision like that? Usually he was so level – headed. She put her hands on her hips, like she had done the night before. "Regina, I had no idea David was going to let Henry drive his truck. That wasn't my fault, alright? And for the record, I agree with you. That was dangerous. I've already talked to David. I've made it clear that David can't do that ever again." Emma explained everything firmly to Regina. She didn't want to start shouting at her in the middle of Storybrooke, especially when they were supposed to be working together against the Wicked Witch. But she needed to make it clear to Regina how serious she was, too.

Regina shrugged. "Okay, but if that's the kind of thing David is going to do with Henry, he can't see him anymore. Did you tell him that? Because if you didn't I'd be happy to do it!" Regina's voice showed an inner smugness. Emma knew she was angry and scared about Henry. But she had a feeling Regina was also eager to start yelling at her old enemy again. Emma needed find some way of calming her down. They'd only defeat the Wicked Witch if they worked together. Didn't they learn that in Neverland?

"Regina. Yes, actually I did tell that to David. He understands he made a big mistake and he promises he won't do it again."

Regina looked at Emma in surprise. "Really? You actually said that to _him?_ I never thought you'd actually stand up to him, considering he's your father. Besides, I thought your family thought "Charming" could do no wrong?" Regina said David's nickname sarcastically, showing how she un – charming she believed he was.

Emma sighed. "Yes. Actually, I did. He may be my father, technically, but…I'm not so sure I see him that way yet. Besides, Henry's safety will always be more important than what David thinks." Emma was trying to remain calm, so she calm down Regina, but it didn't come naturally to her. She sounded more like a smart – aleck now.

Regina still didn't look satisfied. "Well, I'm not sure David should spend time with Henry anymore, anyway. He should be punished for what he did yesterday! I think we should keep them apart."

Emma put her hands on her hips again. Regina was taking this too far. "No. David's isn't a ten – year old kid. He's an adult. He knows he made a mistake and he promises he won't do it again. And he missed Henry last year. You should understand that," Emma added, in a pointed manner.

"If he acts like a ten – year old kid, he should be treated like one," Regina protested. "And how can we trust Henry with him now?"

"Because David _has_ always been good with Henry before. You know that, Regina. One mistake shouldn't make us forget that. You can't define someone by their mistakes. You should know something about that, too. Listen, we can't let this stuff get to us. We're supposed to be working _together_ to defeat the Witch. That won't happen if we let things like this get to us. Remember Neverland?"

Regina finally sighed and nodded. "Okay. Are you ready for another lesson today? If we're going to defeat her, you still need more practice."

"Of course," Emma replied, returning to the diner to finish her breakfast.


End file.
